Damage to a vehicle can occur during a car wash. For example, vehicle components that extend from the vehicle such as mirrors, window wipers, and antennas can break from the pressure of the wash. To prevent damage, the components can be retracted during a car wash. Other components, such as running boards are typically retracted during a car wash. This prevents the components from being cleaned during the car wash.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for automatically protecting components of a car wash while ensuring that they can be cleaned.